Beings From a Far
by Crystal Maygin
Summary: I feel if I tried to give a good summary that I would give some thing away. But I'll say this I feel that this will be a great story.
1. Default Chapter

Crystal: This story is going to be a long one(I hope). I came up with it a long time ago and am now finally getting it up. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: There are a few chars I own in this story but they don't come till a bit later. Other than them(and I'll point 'em out when they show up) I don't own any chars in this story.  
  
------------------------  
  
Beings From a Far  
  
------------------------  
  
Figures in Shadows  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Alarms were going off through out the inter structure. A single figure stands in the center of a room that's almost completely on fire, unafraid. The room once held all sorts of machinery but now it was all gone. Something had exploded and was still exploding. But the stranger stood tall. Unafraid of the massive explosion that would soon occur.  
  
"So this is it" the stranger thought, "So this is how it's all going to end. But that's not being fair to you, is it. You have just arrived but the adventure is already over. For me anyway. I could tell you the story, if you wish. It's a long one. So if you don't want to waste your time listening to me than leave now. Still there? Good. At least I got you interested. Anyway, I'll have to start the story for the beginning. And I mean the very beginning. From when I first arrived in this world so long ago..." 


	2. Chapter 2: Fight in the City

Crystal: Time to update again. For those of you who are reading this I know the first chapter was short but it's not all like that. Oh, and if someone could please review so that I know I'm somewhat liked, it would make my day. Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You all know what chars Capcom owns so don't ask if they're mine, I'll tell you what ones are mine when they come.  
  
------------------------  
  
Beings From a Far  
  
------------------------  
  
Fight in the City  
  
Chapter 2  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
"I'll get you this time!" yelled a strange old man with wild gray hair. He was in some sort of battle tank.  
  
"Sure" replied a boy in blue, "that's what you said last time, Wily."  
  
"There's no way you could beat this new tank Rockman." Dr. Wily started shooting again.  
  
Rock dodged the shots with ease. "He'll never learn." Rock said to himself and fired off the super-shot he had charged up. The battle had already been going on a long time and someone would fall soon. Rock knew. But who?  
  
The tank was covered with lasers, cannons, and three claws. The first two where on the sides and the last one was on the front, but it had been destroyed a long with many of the lasers and cannons.  
  
Rock was shooting at one of the cannons, but had to stop and dodge one of the two remaining claws. He started shooting at that and with a few shots it was destroyed. "Two claws down" thought Rock, "and one to go."  
  
"This isn't working" Wily muttered, "time to bring out the weapon I've been saving." With that Dr. Wily pushed a button, and a large energy cannon came out through the newly opened hatch on top of the tank.  
  
The cannon look like all the others on the tank, but this one could charge up it's shots. And it was already charged before it was lifted into place.  
  
Rock, to busy fighting the remaining cannons, lasers, and single claw, never noticed this new threat. So when it fired at him, he only had time to turn and stare in surprise, as has the blast hit him head on.  
  
Thrown by the blast, Rock landed a few feet from where he once stood. He laded still for a while before attempting to get up. When he did a wave of pain washed through him and made him wish he hadn't.  
  
Then he looked up and saw the cannon was preparing for another shot. Rock's eyes grew wide. There was no way Rock could dodge it in time and he wouldn't survive another blast like that.  
  
Dr. Wily grinned evilly at Rock, then fired off the shot. But it never hit it's target. A whistle announced the arrive of another fighter.  
  
Blues, Rock's red and white cladded brother, appeared suddenly in front of Rock to block the shot with he's shield.  
  
"You okay?" Blues asked.  
  
Rock nodded. "A little sore but fine" he said as he got up.  
  
"Good" replied Blues.  
  
"Now." Rock breathed in to cool he's circuits, "let's go get that Wily."  
  
"No I think not" replied Blues. "We should take cover."  
  
Rock looked at Blues in confusion. "Why?"  
  
"Look at the controls of the tank" was all he said.  
  
Rock did as Blues instructed, and looked through the only window of the tank. Sharks were every where, and Dr. Wily was trying to stop it. "What the..." Rock said after a while  
  
Blues finally explained. "While you were fighting that thing, I got be hide it and crossed some wires so it would explode. I don't know about you, but I don't want to get caught in the blast."  
  
At the moment Dr. Wily yelled in anger as he finally gave up on he's tank and fled the scene. Then it started to explode. The two robots ducked behind a car, as pieces of metal and cement went flying in all directions.  
  
After the noise had died down, people started to come out of hiding. They started to cheer once they realized that the tank had been destroyed.  
  
Rock turned to thank he's brother but Blue was already gone. Rock just shook he's head, not really surprised.  
  
Somewhere on a near by building to hidden figures had watched the whole fight.  
  
"No bad" said one.  
  
"But not good enough" finished that other. 


End file.
